


Tear in my heart

by PepsiGo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Yandere Optimus Prime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Late Valentine's day special. I tried.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,Than I've ever been.''





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Pants* God damn I'm tired

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megatron sighed. It was another day in battle. He could have sworn that battles have become so boring that he know's Prime's attack moves by the spark. 

Dodging and dodging attacks. Oh boy. Where was the joy in that? 

Optimus yawned as he ceased fire to rub his optics. This was getting duller and duller by the day. 

Megatron said, "Prime, we need to talk". Optimus stopped. "Yes, what is it?". Megatron said, "I call a truce. Agreed?". 

Optimus shook his head then rubbed his optics. He checked his audios and he was hearing what he was hearing. He said, "No tricks?". Megatron shook his head. "Nope. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Goose Eggs". 

The two shook on it. "Hey, Optimus just want to say...You're a tear in my spark". Optimus looked at him confused. "What do you mean?". 

"You're almost like a butcher with a smile", Megatron said. "Not answering my question", Optimus said. "I'm impressed that you can kill most of my army and still act innocently that's all".

Optimus smiled. He snapped his fingers as the mask spilled apart. He gave Megatron a quick kiss then said, "If I'm that innocent then how come I can do that?". 

Megatron could only smirk. "Kiss me back?", Optimus asked. "Um...Sure", Megatron said kissing Optimus. 

"Thank You, Senpai!", Optimus said. "Why   
'Thank you'?", Megatron asked. "I get to kiss you before you're done!", Optimus replied. 

Megatron in confusion didn't notice Optimus's servo. His right turned into a blade. 

He gave Megatron another kiss. "Remember Megatron, I love you", Optimus said giving him a final kiss before stabbing him in the chest. 

Optimus let the blade go as Megatron dropped dead. He picked up the body as he hugged him. 

"You're finally mine. All mine. This time, You're never leaving me", Optimus said laughing insanely. 

Optimus then sighed. "Well since you're dead, You might be lonely in the well of all sparks, but I doubt you'll be. After all, I killed every deception to make sure you we're gonna be mine". 

Optimus lit a torch on fire as he placed it on the ground near Megatron's body. 

"Perhaps I should join you. After all, I don't want you flirting with others up there". With that, Optimus grabbed his blade. 

He stabbed himself in the neck. He pulled out the blade as hugged Megatron tightly. Then he fell too, onto the ground. He gave Megatron a small smile before his optics went offline. 

"Why did Optimus light a torch?", You may ask. Well you see, it was to represent how even in the worse of times, the embers of love will still burn. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Boi that escalated quickly


End file.
